With the evolving technologies of wireless networks, embedded systems, the Internet, etc., there is an ever increasing demand for increased network bandwidth and higher network speed from all kinds of electronic devices employed in various settings, from computing and managing data to online shopping and social networking. This is particularly relevant with electronic and digital content having become extensively used in shared, networked environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, data traffic, and especially wireless data traffic, has experienced an enormous growth.
In the meantime, more and more wireless technologies used in electronic devices that communicate wirelessly, such as via wireless local area networks, occupy the same or similar radio frequency bands (e.g., 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, 5 GHz, 60 GHz, etc.) as other wireless communication devices. These devices, which can include wireless local area network devices, baby monitors, wireless toys, microwave ovens, Smart Power Meters, etc., can create interference with one another, adversely affecting network transmission as well as reception of the wireless network circuits onboard electronic devices. Also, many of these electronic devices are mobile or portable devices which rely on limited power resources to operate, and typically transmitting or receiving data traffic in a noisy environment can have a negative impact on power consumption.